If I Could Turn Back Time
by Forbidden-Hanyou
Summary: We all have a moment in time we wish we could go back and do things differently. But life isn't fair like that; mistakes make us human and are a part of learning. NaLu


OK, so this is my first foray into the FT fandom of fan fiction; though I have been a huge fan for a long time. :) This is made for the Solo Event of Fairy Fest Week 1 on deviantART. The theme is "Time Travel", and I had this idea that just wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you all like it it!

Disclaimer: Hmmmm...Nope. I do not own Fairy Tail! (Sadly) I own own this idea! ;)

Warnings: Hints of NaLu, Spoiler from Manga Chapter 417!

* * *

 _"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light."_

 _~Aristotle_

* * *

It was late in the night when Natsu found himself suddenly awake and unable to fall back to sleep. He had run into Gildarts that day, so Happy slept next to him, with Gildarts on the other side. Sitting up, Natsu glanced over, and noted the man was still asleep. He stood quietly and walked down the path directly in front of him, and quickly came upon the waterfall that they had decided to camp near earlier that day.

Sighing, Natsu quickly took a seat and leaned back to look up at the star filled sky. Thoughts of a certain blonde haired partner filled his thoughts as he looked up at the sky. Was she looking upon the same stars as him? Did she miss him? He certainly missed her...

Thinking back to how he left, Natsu felt regret crawl through his gut. It's been 6 months now since he left, and every day away from his favorite blonde Celestial Mage just seemed to get harder. Sure, he had Happy, but it was just not the same without the whole of the original Team Natsu.

He wished, especially at times like this, when he couldn't sleep, when he kept remembering her sweet scent and soft bed, that he had asked her to come along. If he could go back to that day, he would have asked her to join them on their training trip. But no, he was an idiot. He couldn't face her, so he left a short note. Like a coward. He knew she must've been hurt by that. But what's done is done; he couldn't go back and change it.

But if he could go back in time, he would've asked her to come.

Suddenly, footsteps approaching echoed in Natsu's ears, and he looked over his shoulder to see Gildarts standing next to him, his arms crossed over his chest with a soft, knowing smile upon his face. Natsu glared at being interrupted from his inner brooding, before Gildarts's voice broke the scowl on his face.

"You know, if you are having lady troubles, you know I'm the expert right?", Gildarts asked, a bright goofy smile on his face as he jabbed a thumb at himself.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, not sure how to respond to this. Gildarts took a seat next to Natsu, and a comfortable silence overcame them.

After a few minutes of this, Natsu decided a little advice couldn't hurt.

"Well, there is this girl...um...", Natsu looked away blushing, really uncomfortable with this topic of conversation.

"Anyways...I'm not sure she feels the same way as I do. But aside from that, the way I left her...I don't know if she will ever forgive me...", Natsu trailed off frowning, as he blushed and kept his eyes firmly on the waterfall in front of them.

Gildarts smirked, before setting his hand on Natsu's head and ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Hey kid, don't worry about it. What's done is done. Don't let it get you down. It's like they say; absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that jazz. I'm sure she cares about you as much as you do. Just give her time; sometimes girls don't really know what they want right away. Just be patient, be there for her, and care for her. I'm sure she will appreciate that a lot. Things will turn out the way they are meant to.", Gildarts said with a grin, then ruffled Natsu's hair harder.

Natsu huffed, but just let him continue ruffling his hair.

"Hey, thanks...That really helps a lot...", Natsu mumbled, as he looked up at the stars again. Gildarts just chuckled and smiled down at him fondly.

"Don't mention it. Just invite me to the wedding alright?", Gildarts teased with a grin. Natsu spluttered in shock, turning to look up at Gildarts incredulously.

"O-Oi!", Natsu gasped in shock, blushing furiously.

Gildarts's raucous laughter echoed into the night over the roar of the waterfall.

Natsu turned away, thinking, blush still on his face, as he ignored more teasing from Gildarts.

Perhaps...he didn't need to worry about the past so much, when he had a whole future to look forward to. One that included Lucy.

Natsu smiled and looked up at the stars.

 _Just wait for me Lucy. I will be back soon._

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! I am not sure how well it's written; it's been like 2 years since I wrote anything, but I am quite proud of this. :) I thought I would take the theme "Time Travel" on a more personal note. I'm sure everyone has that moment they wish they could turn back the clock and fix things, though I believe everything happens for a reason; even the bad things. They help us learn, they help us grow, and they help us overcome life. Please review if you liked it!


End file.
